


Be Near Me

by sentinel28II



Series: One Night in Atlas [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Atlas needs thicker walls, Basically everything in a relationship, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Catharsis, Comfort, F/F, Healing takes many forms, Love, smut with story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinel28II/pseuds/sentinel28II
Summary: It's the next morning after the One Night in Atlas, and Blake and Yang have come to realize that nothing will be the same again.  But what does being in love mean?  Has Blake really gotten past her past?  Has Yang truly forgiven her?  Can they be lovers, or was the night before a colossal mistake?In the dawn, Yang and Blake see each other in a different light.  Where do they go from here?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: One Night in Atlas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Be Near Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another late night binge. Heck, I'm on break from work; got nothing else to do at the moment. Since Cinder got everyone down (she's good at that), let's build everyone back up. It's time for Fun With Yang and Blake. Except...it's not all fun and games. 
> 
> Long chapter, but stick with it. These two girls do love each other...they've just got to figure out what that means.

_Atlas Academy_

_Kingdom of Atlas, World of Remnant_

_The Next Morning_

Blake Belladonna had slept dreamlessly, for the first time in a long time. For months, her dreams had been haunted by visions of the Apathy, Adam Taurus, and a broken Yang Xiao Long. Yet tonight, she had slept wonderfully well, on a bed that felt like a warm cloud, and pillows made of silk. 

But somebody was messing with her ears.

Blake had always been a little ashamed of her ears. She got them from her mother, who was quite proud of her large Faunus ears, but Blake, with small “kitty ears,” had always been teased about them, and not just from humans. Team RWBY had gotten her over that issue, but replaced it with another one: if Blake no longer worried about hiding her ears around her teammates, now she had to worry about her friends messing with them. Ruby loved to stroke them and giggle and call them cute. Yang was even worse. Weiss didn’t mess with them, but for some reason stared at them, which got uncomfortable after awhile.

Her ears flicked. Fingers ran across them again. They flicked again.

Slowly, Blake woke up. First was the realization that it was raining outside, which was softly soothing; Blake had always liked the sound of rain. The second was that the bed was still very warm, with nice blankets pulled up to her shoulders. And the third was the pair of large bare breasts in her face. 

Blake was suddenly very awake. She jumped back a foot and nearly fell off the bed.

“Morning,” Yang Xiao Long grinned at her. She leaned against the pillows.

The fourth realization Blake made was that she was naked. Not just Yang. _Blake._ She drew the covers up to her neck, but then remembered: Yang had not only seen everything, but touched everything, and licked no small amount of her as well. Blake sat up in bed, sighed, and let the covers fall to her waist. Yang nodded appreciatively at the Faunus’ breasts. Blake threw her a mildly disgusted look. “You know I’m sensitive about my ears.”

“Mm-hm,” Yang confirmed. “I also know it’s a good way to wakey wakey Blakey.”

“Ugh.” Blake sank back into the pillows. “If you’re going to wake me up that way every morning, this relationship is over immediately.”

Yang sighed. “Yeah, well…probably won’t have a chance to. I imagine they’ll probably move us into a single room. Now I don’t mind the others know that we’re thumping the mattress now, but I don’t want to flaunt it in front of Ruby and Weiss. I’m not ashamed, but it wouldn’t be fair. They don’t have anyone.”

“I’d rather our new, ah, status not go beyond Team RWBY.” Blake considered it. “Okay, Team JNR can know—they’ll find out anyway, because your sister has a big mouth. Oscar’s all right too. But no one else.” Yang looked a little hurt, so Blake touched her shoulder. “Yang, I’m not ashamed of you either. It’s just…I don’t know who I want to know about us just yet.”

Yang dropped back to the pillows too. “No, it’s cool. I understand.” She put her hands behind her head. “What are we doing,” she murmured to herself, below the range of human hearing…but not Faunus.

“That’s a good question,” Blake replied. Yang sniffed a laugh; she’d forgotten about that hearing. 

The two women lay in silence for awhile, both thinking as the rain fell. Last night had been a whirlwind of emotions—barely ten minutes had elapsed before both of them were naked; not even thirty minutes had passed before they were lying in bed next to each other, trying to catch their breath from the most intense lovemaking either had ever experienced. Now, as dawn approached through the rain clouds, the fog of passion was past, and Yang and Blake both realized they needed to soberly consider what was next.

Yang put out a flesh and blood hand and touched Blake’s. “I still love you.” Yang smiled wanly. “I still don’t know what that means, but I still do.”

Blake smiled back, and gripped the hand. A flash of memory, when they had held hands in the face of Adam Taurus, ready to die together if necessary. “I still love you too,” Blake replied. “And I don’t know what the fuck it means yet either.” 

Yang laughed, remembering her words from last night. She turned over to face her new lover. “Well, maybe we don’t need to figure it out right now. I’m happy just to be here with you, right here and now.” She made a face and stuck out her tongue. “Gad, that sounded sappy as hell. I’m starting to sound like your stupid books.”

Blake shook a finger in her face. “My books are _not_ stupid. I’ll have you know _Ninjas of Love_ is one of the great romantic epics of our generation.”

“Yeah, right,” Yang scoffed. “They’re so bad, if we made Salem read them, she’d kill herself. And she’d kill herself again just so she wouldn’t have to read the sequels.”

“Whatever.” Blake crossed her arms over her breasts and pouted.

“Oh dear,” Yang said with mock concern, “our first spat.”

Blake couldn’t hold the stern face and burst into giggles. “Dammit, Yang! I’d hit you with a pillow, but they’re too comfortable.”

Yang felt like playing. She loved to hear Blake laugh. With that in mind, she grabbed the covers and threw them off the other girl. She had a wonderful glimpse of Blake’s sensous body, the flawless breasts, the little black stripe at the junction of her legs, before the Faunus curled up. “Yang, stop!”

“Nah. Time to get up.” Blake grabbed the covers back and turned over on her stomach. “And there’s the Bellabooty!” Yang cheered. She dropped down on all fours, peeled back the covers to reveal the aforementioned Bellabooty, and stalked towards it, teeth bared like an Ursa. “Rawwr! I’m going to bite the Bellabooty!”

Blake pushed the covers back over herself. “Yang,” she said more quietly, “stop. Please.”

Yang’s grin faded, and she sat back on her haunches. “Blake, what’s wrong?”

“You want to have sex, right?”

“That was the objective of this exercise, yes.”

Blake shook her head. “It can’t be just sex, Yang. I mean, not going to lie—I’ve never came as hard as I did last night. I loved it, and we are _definitely_ going to do it again. But I need to know if we’re more than that.”

Yang stared at her in obvious shock for a moment, and Blake wondered for a moment if she’d pushed too far, too fast. She scooted off the bed, and stood. “Blake, look at me. Really look at me.” 

The Faunus did as ordered. She started at Yang’s mane of blond hair, into the lilac eyes, down over the pleasant face and full lips, to the magnificent breasts topped with broad nipples, the flat and muscular stomach, the infintely interesting mass of blond curls between her legs, and those long and solid legs, ending in the toenails that needed a trim. And the metal that made up her right arm from the elbow down. Yang had followed her eyes, reached up with her natural hand, and disconnected the metal arm. “When I saw Adam standing over you with that damn sword of his, I wanted to kill the son of a bitch. I wanted to twist off his head and write graffiti with the stump. Not just because he was an evil bastard, but because you were my friend, he’d already hurt you too much, and I would be _damned_ if he hurt you again. And when I sat in that bed all those months at Dad’s house, staring at this—“ she raised the stump, ending in its metal cap “—all I could think of was that you ran away.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Blake said.

“You hurt me worse than Adam,” Yang shot back. “You hurt me because you thought I would blame you for this, when it was my own godsdamned fault. You didn't trust us. You didn't rely on us. We needed you, Blake. Not just me. Ruby. Weiss. What was left of JNPR. And you weren’t there.”

Blake could not fight back a sob. “Yang, why are you saying this?” It was her nightmare, worse than Adam: that her friends still hated her after all, and that all the smiles and laughs were lies. 

“Because, Blake.” Yang came around the bed, sat down next to her, and used her remaining arm to pull the Faunus into a hug. “Because that was when I realized I really did love you. I mean, did anyone else come and visit me at Patch? Sun didn’t. Neptune didn’t. Dove didn’t, and I fucked him. That didn’t bother me. But you not being there? _That_ hurt worse than the damn arm. Gods, I cried so much.”

“I did too,” Blake assured her. 

“I know. Sun told me in Haven, before we caught the train. That’s why I was so standoffish until we got to Argus. I didn’t know what to say. We couldn’t just go back to the way it was at Beacon, because too much had happened since then. We weren’t just friends anymore, were we? And I could tell you didn’t want to be just friends again, like you did with Rubes and Weissy. You wanted more. And I wasn’t sure I was capable of more. I guess I was still mad.” Yang shook her head. “And then we nearly all got killed by the Apathy. When I was on those stairs, Blake, and they just kept screaming…” Yang shivered in remembered fear. “I saw you go down, and the look on your face…you were just going to let them take you.”

Blake swallowed against the bile that rose in her throat. She remembered the Apathy’s call getting into her brain, telling her not to resist, that the pain would end if she just laid down and went to sleep. She would no longer have to worry about Yang, Adam, Salem, Cinder, the Relic, or anything. _Let us end your pain,_ she had heard them say. And she had so wanted to let them, put a final end to the hate and sorrow and fear. _It’s fine,_ she remembered herself saying, even as she saw the claws reaching towards her that would end her life, even as she saw Weiss screaming in terror, Ruby struggling to sit up and keep fighting, Maria Calavera pulling Ruby away, and Yang—Yang crying, unable to fight against the siren call to lie down and die.

Tears rolled down Yang’s face. “And I couldn’t stop them, Blake. I wanted to destroy them all, ram Ember Celica down their throats and blow them the fuck apart. Instead, I got to watch something else try to kill you, and all I could do was fucking sit there.” She wiped at her tears. “Rubes saved our ass, and right then, I said to myself, Self, you’re never leaving Blake again. And by the Brothers, you’re going to tell her how you feel, because there might not be another chance.” Yang let out a great sigh. “Then we were busy as hell in Argus, and then Adam showed up.” 

Blake reached out and hugged Yang so hard that the brawler’s ribs creaked. “And we didn’t run, Yang. We’ll never run again.”

Yang extricated herself from the hug, although Blake was holding on as if she feared that Yang really would leave her forever. “So, to get back to the original question: I don’t care if we ever have sex again, Blake. You could’ve walked out of this room last night and never stripped down, and I would still love you.” Yang rubbed her eyes. “Damn, didn’t want to cry. I don’t know what love is, Blake. I’ve never loved someone like this. I love Ruby because she’s my sister. I love Dad because he’s Dad. I loved Summer Rose because she was my real mama. I love Weiss because she’s a great friend. That's all different, naturally. But I don’t know what _this_ love is—all of it.” She put her hand in her lap, and couldn’t look at Blake. “I’ve fucked guys, Blake. Not a lot, but enough. But that was just fucking. Not love. And honestly, there were a few girls I wanted to bang too.” Yang laughed softly. “Shit, I guess maybe I _was_ bi this whole time. But let’s say I slept with, oh, that Neon Katt chick from Team FNKI. I don’t love her. Hell, I don’t even know her. So that would just be fucking too.” She finally did look at Blake. “I didn’t fuck you last night, Blake, no matter what I was screaming. I made love to you. And I’ve never done that before.”

Blake took Yang’s hand. “I don’t know that I have either, Yang. Adam…“ She forced herself to think of him, not as he died, but for those months they were passionate, hungry lovers, stealing hurried encounters under trees or in alleys, their pants around their ankles, underwear pulled aside just enough to give access, as he took her from behind or against a wall. They had consumed each other with a hunger that had frightened her. He had been a good lover, at least at first, and despite herself, Blake felt a little twinge between her legs at the memory. “Adam…” she repeated. “I don’t think he ever really loved me; I don’t know if I ever loved him, now. We convinced each other that we did, I guess. So I’m in uncharted territory too.” She gave Yang a heartbreaking smile. “But I want to find out. I don’t know where we’re going, Yang. Maybe nowhere. Maybe a year from now we’ll decide that this was stupid and we’re better friends than lovers. Maybe we’ll be dead in a year. All I know is, I want to spend whatever time we’ve got left with you.” Blake began to cry in earnest, the tears falling down her face. “I love you, Yang Xiao Long.”

“I love you, Blake Belladonna.” Yang wiped away Blake’s tears and gave her a brittle smile. “Huh. So I guess I _do_ know what love is--” Then Yang’s reserve broke. Her lips trembled. She fell forward onto the Faunus’ shoulder, and cried harder than either had ever known her to. Her tears came in great, shuddering sobs, all the pent up sorrow and rage and hate and fear finally letting loose. She bawled into Blake, her tears running down the pale skin onto the other girl’s breast, as Blake hugged her tight, gently rocking her, whispering that it was all right, that Yang was loved, over and over. She held on until Yang quieted. She would always hold on.

“You know,” Yang sniffled after a few minutes, “this isn’t what I thought of doing this morning when I woke up and started messing with your ears.” 

“It's all right. We needed this. What did you think of doing?” Blake brushed Yang’s hair soothingly.

“I wanted to try something called tribadism. I looked it up right after I woke up.” _And stared at your naked body for an hour,_ Yang thought. 

“Tribalism?” Blake asked.

“No, no…” Without letting go of Blake with the stump of her right arm, Yang managed to grab her Scroll. Then she one-handed typed it into a search engine and held it up to Blake.

“’Tribadism,’” Blake read aloud. “Also known as scissoring, is a lesbian sexual practice in which a woman rubs her vulva against her partner’s body for sexual stimulation, especially for stimulation of the clitoris.’” Blake took the Scroll and tapped on the images tab. Her eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, my. Well. So _that’s_ what scissoring is. Wow. That’s…huh.” She handed the Scroll back. “Yang, I think if we try that, we’ll end up in the hospital with dislocated hips and slipped disks.”

Yang rested her head on Blake’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’m up to it either at the moment.”

“Tribadism, tasting myself…” Blake smiled at Yang, touched foreheads together. “Well, whatever happens, Yang…life with you won’t be dull.”

“That’s me…out with a Yang.” The pun fell flat. Yang took the mechanical arm and reattached it with a click. “Guess we’d better get dressed, huh?”

“Not just yet. You can stay right where you are; I love to hold you.” Yang relaxed at that, closed her eyes, still resting on Blake’s shoulder. Her eyes flew open as she felt Blake’s finger rub her clitoris. “B-Blake?”

“Well, what do you know,” Blake whispered, “I actually caught Yang by surprise.”

Yang lifted her head up. “Blake, we don’t have to do…this…” Blake’s finger had run down her slit and was now probing the opening. “Really…we…ooh…don’t…”

“I said I wanted our relationship to be more than sex,” Blake said, “but I still want sex to be part of it. As Shiro would say to Tomoe, lovemaking is the physical manifestation of true love.”

“Your dumb books…” Yang gave a small _yeep_ as Blake’s finger went deeper. 

“Don’t call my books dumb.”

Yang cupped Blake’s cheek. “Blake, really…we don’t have to. It’s okay. I’m okayyy _ahhh…”_ Blake had added a second finger and curled them upwards. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to argue about this.” Blake bent down and kissed one of the hardening nipples.

“Oh, hell no…I’m trying to be honorable, not stupid.” 

“Good. Now this will be much easier on my fingers if you lean back.” Yang did as requested, her legs falling open as Blake gently pushed in. Blake lay atop Yang, her other hand busy cupping a breast, bringing her mouth to it. Once she was sure Yang was lubricated well enough, she resumed the shallow and deep rhythm that had driven Yang wild the night before; Blake saw no reason to tamper with success. Yang let loose a loud moan as a particularly hard ripple of pleasure went through her body. Blake kissed Yang. “Shhh. Let’s play the quiet game, Yang. No waking up Weiss. She’s right next door, remember?”

“I think she…ohhh…oh my gods…I think she left…oh, fuck it…fuck me, Blake…” Yang did manage to whisper it. “Faster…slide it in my pussy faster…”

Blake lightly bopped Yang’s nose. “Language, Yang. Don’t call it that.” She slowed her fingers down to a crawl.

Yang gave a pitiful whine and desperately tried to thrust back at Blake’s fingers, but they kept up their maddening pace. “What…what…what are we going to call it…”

“I don’t know, but we’re not calling it that. Now if you agree not to use foul language, and not get loud, Yang…” The fingers slipped out completely, rubbed wetness from the clitoris to the lower edge of Yang’s cleft, then hovered at the opening, just enough to let Yang know they were there. “Yang?” Blake licked at a nipple. “Answer me.”

Yang would have sold Ruby to Salem if it would mean Blake would start again. “Please, Blake. _Please._ ” It was the most beautiful of tortures.

Blake leaned over and didn’t kiss Yang so much as she licked the other girl’s lips, dragging her tongue across them. “All right, Yang.” And Blake slid her fingers back in, but this time, she went faster and faster. Yang’s eyes rolled back until they showed nothing but the whites. She was panting, and Blake licked into her parched tongue.

And that did it. This time Blake kept her fingers inside Yang as her lover came with an intensity even more than the night before. Yang kept her promise, though: she did not scream. Her breaths were in ragged gasps, and Blake saw in alarm that Yang’s hair had started to glow. “Oh shit,” she said, and prepared to abandon bed.

“It’s…okay…” Yang struggled out. Finally the orgasm ebbed, and the hair faded back to its normal color. “Whew,” she coughed. “Yeah…that’s happened before, Blake. Almost set our dorm on fire one time.”

“Dove was _that_ good?” Blake asked in amazement.

“He wishes. No, I had a toy.” Yang sat up and wiped sweat off her forehead. “Never tried it with a vibrator before then. I lost that one when we lost Beacon. Fucking Cinder.” Blake didn’t correct Yang’s language this time. 

Yang got up, padded to the refrigerator, and got out some water. She took a long drink of it. Blake noticed that Yang was comfortable in her nudity, though she really always had been—there had been times that she had walked through Team RWBY’s dorm room wearing nothing but a thong, much to their embarrassment. Yang knew she had a beautiful body, and didn’t mind flaunting it. Blake wondered if she’d ever feel that free. 

Yang walked back to the bed, put the water on the nightstand, and took a deep breath. “Well. Round Two. Fight!” She suddenly tackled Blake, who yelped and tried to escape, but was not fast enough to avoid being trapped. Yang stared down at the naked Faunus hungrily, and licked her lips. “My turn, kitty.” She let loose of one arm, not that Blake was overly resisting, and wiggled her mechanical fingers. “Did you know these have a vibration function?”

“Bullshit,” Blake snorted. “You’re lying.”

“You’re right! They don’t. Wish they did. I need to talk to Pietro about that.” Yang shifted her weight so that she kept Blake pinned down with her left hand, but grinned triumphantly as she lowered the golden fingers down to the other girl’s groin. “But since we don’t have any toys—yet—these will have to do. I’ve field tested these, Blakey. And they do feel good.” The cold metal against warm skin did produce a nice shiver. Blake took a deep breath of her own as the metal fingers crept south and entered, spreading the other girl open. Yang rotated them inside. “You really drove me crazy a minute ago,” she grinned devilishly at Blake. “So I’m gonna do the same to you.”

Blake swallowed audibly, but gave her lover a cool smile. “Bring it.” 

Yang nodded, pulled her fingers out, and moved them up to Blake’s mouth. They touched her lips, allowing Blake to taste herself, then slowly ran down her neck, detoured to trace a circle around the erect nipple on the left breast, then down to the navel, over the stripe of pubic hair, to the swollen nub, where they lingered for a moment. Then Yang herself moved down to between Blake’s thighs, and her tongue retraced the metal fingers’ end journey. Blake tensed up, and stared down into those lliac eyes again as Yang hovered over her nether lips, then made a loud slurping noise that was more hilarious than arousing. Blake stifled a snicker. “What _are_ you doing, Yang?”

Yang gave her a dirty look and dropped down lower. With her fingers, she gently spread Blake open, then pushed her tongue in as far as it could go. It wasn’t much—Yang found herself wondering if Ilia Amitola’s chameleon traits extended to her tongue, and if it did, wished she had the same—but given Blake’s sharp intake of breath, her lover evidently was enjoying it. 

Yang probed around a little bit, then licked upwards, found the nub again, and flicked her tongue against that a few times. She stole a glance upwards at Blake, whose eyes were closed, her expression placid, a satisfied smile on her face. “How’s that, Miss Smarty Pants?” Yang remarked.

“Mmm,” Blake sighed. “Not bad. I’ll give you an hour to stop.”

Yang’s eyes narrowed. Well, now. Something wasn’t right here. The night before, Yang recalled, she had been doing this and Blake was practically on the ceiling; when the Faunus had come, Yang learned the meaning of the word transfixed. Now Blake had the same expression as if someone was giving her a backrub. Yang was glad that the other girl was enjoying herself, but she wanted Blake screaming for mercy. What Yang did not know was that it was taking all of Blake’s iron control not to be doing exactly that. 

With some shifting around, to which Blake carefully did not react, Yang now lay on her right side, and instead of her metal fingers, switched to the natural ones “Hey, Blake.” When the Faunus opened her eyes, Yang made a great show of licking her own fingers, then pushed them in. The yellow eyes got bigger, and Yang held them as she adopted Blake’s mode of attack, including both the shallow/deep method and the tongues on breasts. She was satisfied to learn that Blake’s nipples were sensitive too. Even as she played with them, just using the tip of her tongue on the tip of the stiff projection, she kept her eyes locked on Blake’s. The pupils dilated. Blake’s attempts to keep her expression neutral rapidly failed, as her mouth dropped open and she began to breathe harder. 

Yang kept her fingers going, slowing the pace a little in sweet revenge. She reluctantly left off the wettened nipple to move her lips next to Blake’s human ear. “You enjoying this, Blakey?” Before the other girl could answer, Yang kept speaking, her voice low. “I know you are. You’re trying to act like it’s just a walk in the park, but your cute little pussy doesn’t lie.”

“Don’t…call it…that,” Blake managed to say. She swallowed again, and for the briefest moment, her eyes closed as a wave of passion swept her. 

“Fine. Your naughty bits are really squeezing my fingers, Blake. You’re sopping wet.” Yang’s fingers were now barely crawling, and Blake squirmed. “You’re close, aren’t you? So close.” The fingers slid deeper, as deep as Yang dared, then all the way back out, then all the way back in. Blake’s vaginal muscles clamped down immediately. “Mmm,” Yang purred, “so tight. Do you want to get off, Blake? Hmm, lover?” Yang ran her tongue over the ear. “Answer me.”

Blake couldn’t stand it anymore. Her feet were already moving across the bed of their own volition, her fists clenched, her eyes squeezed shut. “Yessss…” she said in a hiss.

“What do you want me to do, Blakey?” Yang pulled her fingers out, and just as Blake had, hovered at the entrance, probed at the swollen, soaked lips.

“Put them in…please…”

Yang got closer, her mouth next to Blake’s ear. “Nuh-uh, Blake. Tell me. You know what I want to hear.”

Blake bit her lip, turned an even deeper shade of red. “Love me, Yang…just love me…”

Yang rolled her eyes. That was _not_ what she wanted to hear—she wanted Blake screaming certain four letter words at the top of her lungs—but those words were so nice and sweet that she felt like a huge jerk now. “Oh hell, close enough,” Yang said, and plunged in. 

A groan tore itself from Blake’s lips. She now met Yang’s thrusts with her own, her back arching, and her chest heaving. Her mouth opened, and Blake shouted _“YANG!”_ at the top of her lungs. _“OH GODS, YANG!”_

Yang smirked as she pulled her fingers out, and let Blake writhe. She kissed her lover’s nose as Blake mewled in satisfaction. “There you go,” she said. "Now I'm not going to be the only one who gets yelled at."

Blake got her breath back. "Fuck you, Yang."

Two doors down the hall, Weiss lay cradled in Jaune’s arms. One eye opened. So did one of Jaune’s. “You hear that?” he rasped.

“Yes,” Weiss groaned, “and if this is going to become a regular thing, I’m moving back in with my parents.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What are these people going to do when they're in the same dorm room together again? 
> 
> This was another chapter that took a completely different turn than the way I thought it would. Originally, Yang was going to wake up, they were going to experiment, fall off the bed, have a good laugh, and finish up with Sexy Time. It was going to be all humor. But then, as I wrote "Blake pulled the covers back over herself," I realized that these two have some issues to sort out first. Next thing I know, I'm writing about the Apathy Grimm, Adam, and Yang's anger at being abandoned at the worst time, and Blake's fear that everyone hates her. Again, the characters took control of the story and said "Nope, you're not just writing smut there, mister." That part of the chapter came together so well, with Yang finally breaking down as she realizes she's in love for the first time--as Ruby predicted--that I thought about ending the chapter right there, with Blake rocking her and telling her it was going to be okay. 
> 
> But then I thought, "Hey, wait. Blake never said she didn't want sex, she just said she wanted their relationship to be more than that." And Blake started cheering up Yang, and then away the story went. It was a good way to clear off the angsty part and just get to two lovers having some smexy fun. 
> 
> Now that Weiss and Jaune are up, they've got a few things to discuss as well. I hoped you liked this. Leave me a review! I really enjoy reading readers' opinions. All I ask is that criticism be constructive (so far it has).


End file.
